1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of an active matrix-type liquid crystal display and particularly to a method of electrically testing an active matrix substrate.
2. Prior Art
Generally, an active matrix-type liquid crystal display-panel is produced by a transistor array substrate producing step, a substrate testing step, a panel assembling step, an image testing step, a defective panel fixing step, and a final inspection step. However, since only a gate-source leakage current test and a disconnection test are performed in the substrate testing step, the defective pixel in the display-panel is detected in the image testing step. Owing to this, there is a disadvantage that even a display-panel having a defective pixel is assembled in the panel assembling step.